All the moon
by xxsilversandxx
Summary: Songfic - Drago et Hermione entretiennent une certaine amitié qu'ils gardent pour eux chaque soir ils se retrouvent au sommet de la tour d'astronomie mais ce soir semblera être le dernier car à la veille de la guerre un problème s'impose Drago doit partir


Deux adolescents se tiennent au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, tout deux le regard tourné vers ce grand ciel noir..

PDV Drago :

Ici, j'ai fait des rêves,  
Qu'on oublie pas,  
Ou les étoiles m'ont parlé tout bas  
D'un pénible tourbillon de délires ooh mais  
Dis moi pourquoi...

Nous révoilà, de nouveau seuls à cet endroit, le nôtre.. ici tu m'as appris à être moi-même, je me souviens encore de ce soir où je me sentais seul et où je voulais en finir, je suis monté ici dans l'espoir d'achever mes souffrances et je t'ai vu, un ange, assise proche du vide, tu parlais, seule, je suis resté dans l'ombre puis je t'ai demandé à qui tu t'adressais, tu t'es retourné et tu m'as répondu alors que je ne m'y attendais pas : je parle à la lune, elle seule peut m'écouter des heures sans me juger, elle seule, est toujours là pour moi et je sais qu'elle ne bougera pas de place. Ce soir là j'ai compris que je n'étais pas le seul qui était malheureux sur cette terre. Je t'ai promis d'être là malgré mon comportement avec toi devant mes amis. Depuis ce jour chaque nuit je te retrouve ici plongée dans tes pensées, le regard vers ta confidente.

Mais tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ce soir sera le dernier, la guerre est maintenant déclarée et nous ne sommes pas du même côté.. plus les secondes passent et plus mon coeur se déchire. Je dois m'en aller d'ici, tu l'a compris, cette nuit est certainement la dernière où nous pouvons être tout les deux sous cet immense ciel noir qui va me sembler si vide sans toi. Tu me tourne le dos et fais l'indifférente, mais je sais, je t'ai entendu respirer. J'ai entendu ton souffle court et tes battements de coeur si rapides. J'ai vu ces quelques larmes froides qui coulent sur tes joues. Mais tu t'en doutais déjà, tout était programmé. Je m'étais dis de ne pas m'attacher, nous sommes trop différents mais je ne comprend pas ce qui m'arrive, pourquoi suis-je comme ça avec toi, pourquoi ton regard et ton sourire me font chavirer. Dis moi pourquoi..

PDV Hermione :

Allez, oh parle moi,  
Un peu comme ça  
De tes sentiments de ce que tu penses de moi  
Du présent qui fait place à l'avenir  
Oh je voulais simplement te dire...

Je ne veux pas regretter de m'être confiée à toi, de t'avoir parlé de mes problèmes, de t'avoir chuchoté mes histoires qui n'avaient aucun sens et pas de fin.. Même si j'aime la solitude et qu'elle me plaît, je préfère être seule avec toi. Mais laisse c'est mon secret, laisse et va t'en je te comprend.. Mais laisse moi espèrer te revoir un jour pour avoir une raison de vivre..

Ce soir, je ne te dirais pas que tout va bien. Je ne te dirais pas non plus que je suis épanouie dans ma vie. Mais je peux te dire que ca va, je te parlerais du beau temps et de la pluie et on s'en contentera. Car je veux juste profiter du temps qui passe sans s'arrêter et qui ne m'attend pas..

Pourquoi, je fais tourner le soleil autour de ta tête  
Comme des milliers d'étoiles et autant de planètes  
Pourquoi je m'habitue pas  
A la solitude qui tourne en rond  
A tes yeux ou tout semble n'être qu'une illusion  
C'est qu'au fond de moi  
Y'a comme une grande explosion...

Je sais parfaitement que je n'ai jamais aimé que toi, que tu as été mon seul amour et que rien ne pourra changer tout ça.. Mais toi.. Embrasse moi, un vrai baiser, plein d'amour. Dis moi que tu m'aimes ou alors aime moi.. d'amour..

PDV Drago :

Va savoir, jte fais confiance  
Pourtant c'est vrai je ne réalise pas ma chance  
J'ai des images plein les yeux  
Que j'ai perdu par inadvertance...

Je te regarde.. Tu pleur mais tes yeux reste fixer au ciel, tu pleur mais reste calme, tu es blessée de l'intérieur mais tu te dis que ce n'est rien, tu sais bien que ce n'est que de l'eau qui sort de tes yeux..

Laisse-moi m'en aller, laisse-moi m'envoler, prendre le temps Comme avant, laisse-moi décider, laisse-moi une derniere fois rêver. Je ne peux plus rester, je ne résiste plus, ne me sauve pas je dois partir. Tu ne vas plus rire je sais mais parle-moi une dernière fois. Prends-moi dans tes bras pour que mon corps prenne ton odeur et pour que mon voyage me semble moins long.

PDV Hermione :

Ici, j'ai fait des rêves,  
Qu'on oublie pas  
Où les étoiles m'ont parlé tout bas  
De quelqu'un qui a ton sourire  
Oh mais écoute moi j'ai oublié de te dire...

Cette nuit je veux juste faire rebattre une dernière fois mon cœur qui mourra sans doute demain.. Mais j'ai trop peur que tu me manques, je ne veux pas rêver, aucun rêve ne peut être aussi beau que ce moment..

PDV Drago :

Pourquoi, je fais tourner le soleil autour de ta tête  
Comme des milliers d'étoiles et autant de planètes  
Pourquoi je m'habitue pas  
A la solitude qui tourne en rond  
A tes yeux ou tout semble n'être qu'une illusion  
C'est qu'au fond de moi  
Y'a comme une grande explosion...

Les étoiles m'ont parlé tout bas, j'ai oublié de te le dire, je t'en parlerai comme ça..  
Au fond de moi ce n'est juste qu'un au revoir, car je reviendrais pour toi, j'ai enfin compris, je t'aime..

--

Songfic sur la chanson "All the moon" de Jérémie Golfier & Amélie Couvreur.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié .


End file.
